Counter-Espionage
Counter-Espionage is a the second upgrade of the second path for the Ninja Monkey in Bloons TD 6. It removes camo from all bloons that the Ninja Monkey damages (e.g. a shuriken with the Counter-Espionage upgrade can remove camo from any bloon type except Leads and DDTs), regardless of projectile type. Tips *This upgrade is a good choice for rather cheap decamoization against Rounds 42 and 51. At a price even cheaper than the Submerge and Support, when set to target the camo bloons the Counter-Espionage can quickly strip camo off the spaced camo bloons to let the other stronger towers deal with the rest of the bloons. *Counter-Espionage is able to strip off the Camo property from D.D.T.s if the Counter-Espionage Ninja has lead-popping power or is otherwise supported with lead-popping power, such as from Monkey Intelligence Bureau, Acidic Mixture Dip, or Level 4+ Gwendolin. Strategies Counter-Espionage allows the Ninja Monkey to fill a different role besides direct combat, becoming much more a supportive tower, decamoizing all bloons that it successfully damages with its various attacks, as well as sending them back with Distraction and possibly increasing the fire rate of other Ninja Monkeys with Shinobi Tactics. Considering that the next upgrade, Shinobi Tactics, benefits greatly from increased range, adding in Path 1 for increased fire rate, range and doubling pierce is not a bad option to choose. With enough Shinobi Tactics around high-level Ninja Monkeys (especially Grandmaster Ninja or Master Bomber), Shinobi Tactics are able to provide enough Distraction power and Counter-Espionage power to improve defenses against Ceramics and below to a significant extent, even if surrounding Ninjas do not have Path 2 crosspaths. To make the most of the camo-stripping upgrade, increased attack speed and/or extra pierce or bonus attacks are essential to make the most of it. Often a Ninja with Upper Path 1 upgrades (Double Shot, Bloonjitsu, Grandmaster Ninja) would reliably remove camo off any bloon other than Leads or DDTs, allowing more powerful non-camo-seeing towers to attack stronger bloons that once were stronger camo bloons. It is worth noting that the camo-stripping effects are not limited to just shurikens. Flash Bomb with Counter-Espionage (0/2/3 Ninja Monkey) will produce an Area of Effect stun attack that breaks lead, as well as decamoizes all those in the blast, allowing Counter-Espionage to perform at its most optimal. Decamoization by a 0/2/3 Ninja can also be done against DDTs, since Flash Bombs can damage both Lead and Black properties that DDTs possess. Gallery Counter-Espionage.png|BTD6 upgrade artwork in the upgrade menu espionage ninja.png|Counter Espionage Ninja without additional upgrades Counterespionage.png|Upgrade icon B0132712-491F-4FA2-91A4-0ADB3E1E830B.png|Decamoized D.D.T. from a 0/2/3 Ninja. Trivia *Prior to Version 5.0, the description was "Shurikens strip Camo from Bloons they hit", but has since been changed due to the fact that all attacks other than shurikens can do indeed strip off camo too. *The cheapest way to decamo a DDT via Counter-Espionage is to combine a 0/2/0 Ninja with Acidic Mixture Dip *0/2/3 Ninja is the fourth cheapest upgrade that can decamo DDTs on its own (lead-popping power is required for the Ninja Monkey to decamo DDTs), third being 4/0/0 Bloontonium Reactor, second being 0/0/3 Shimmer, and first being 3/0/0 Submerge and Support. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD6 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:Ninja Monkey Category:Path 2 Upgrades